humanity mortuus est
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura and I kill humans and yet...that is the only thing that makes me feel normal...like a human. Maura and Cailin are supernatural beings. One hunts out of need and the other for pleasure. Cailin POV Bad summary Rated t for violence. This is not an incest fic. A self challenge fic. Written in 3 hours.


In honor of halloween I am writing a supernatural fic. This is my first vampire one and is kinda a horror fic too. My second horror fic.

This one more explores the idea of the humanity (or loss of) that supernatural creatures experience. While it is Maura and Cailin i promise it isnt incest (beleive it or not i can write a non incest fic with these two). Its from cailn's pov. I may write a Maura version if you guys want. Let me know in the comments. Don't give me flames please.

* * *

The full moon shined on my pale skin as i sat on the roof. The wind would have made me cold if my body wasn't already freezing. My tounge rolled over my fangs as i looked a the moon. She's late...again…

Suddenly i smell an unpleasant odor. Like wet dog except 100 times worse. I then see a furry being leap across the roofs in front of me. My fangs extend at first as my greatest enemy approached. Thats right. Im a vampire. You humans got so much wrong about us but one thing you got right was that we hate werewolves, in fact we would kill them in a heart beat. We are rivals since the start of time. Eternally struggling to claim land and lives.

The figure lands in front of me causing me to jump. Its a reddish brown wolf, muscular with brown eyes, this wolf was large. Quite large and had a scar across its right eye. Three parallel lines, the sign of a werewolf on werewolf attack. Its claws and fangs extended as well as the first instinct was to rip me to shreds. I hesitantly put my hand out.

"Red?" I ask. I pray it is.

The wolf growled and stood on two shaky legs revealing its dog tag. Some wolves liked to wear them for identification purposes. My hands tremble as i look at it.

Maura Isles

Blood A-

NSAID allergy

I smile as she she got back on all fours. Her claws retracted as did my fangs. She sprawled out on her side as i laid against her belly.

"You're late red." I said.

She simply grumbled. Werewolves cant speak in their wolf form. But i can identify the meaning behind her sounds. She simply licked my face in an apologetic manner. I giggled and smiled.

"Good wolf." i said.

She growled as though the praise of a vampire was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard.

For a couple minutes we laid there. Her body warming my undead, still heart. I was jealous of her. The warm blood circulating through her body, a reminder that she is alive. That she is still somewhat human. My undead heart screams in despair. What I wouldn't give to have one more day of human life. One more heartbeat. One more feeling warmth spread through my face as i blush.

I still look human yes but im not. You humans got alot of things wrong about us vampires. We dont sparkle or hate garlic. We can see our reflections. We still feel love and heartbreak. Despair and depression. Joy and euphoria.

While you couldn't tell by looking at me, I still see the good of humanity. Sadly i was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The old saying but it doesn't make me any less upset.

* * *

The music was loud as we sat atop the roof of the bar. We looked over the edge occasionally waiting for the perfect one. We both like brunettes. Muscular but not a strong woman and we both like italians. Why so specific you ask. Well you see your blood taste different depending on your nationality and italian blood happens to taste like the freshest homemade sauce you could imagine. Atop a huge plate of spaghetti topped with a meat ball in the center.

My stomach growls at the thought. I'm eager and grow impatient. I lean over the edge and search frantically. Maura sat up and nudged me with her head.

Patience is rewarded. Is what she was trying to convey to me. I sit back and wait.

* * *

As we wait i think about my humanity again. You see i haven't been a vampire that long. About a year. I was told that the first year or two supernatural beings retain most of their humanity. However with each kill, a small part of it dies. I don't want that to happen. My mercy was the only thing that made me feel normal. I wasn't going to give that up. I was gonna be a doctor but the sight of blood tempting me was too much. I still hear the dripping on the white tile.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I shake as the hunger is starting to get to me. Maura suddenly barked at me. She was near the edge. I follow her and see the prey. Thats right we are hunting. Humans are always available so we get the privilege to be picky.

I lick my lips as an italian goddess walked out of the bar. Her long legs and medium brown hair that perfectly draped her angular face. The way she walked out of bar with such confidence. We hear her speak. Her voice carrying a low deep quality. Honestly she reminded me of detective rizzoli.

I glance over to see Maura shaking. I hear her heart rate rise and the low whines trapped in her throat.

This one it is. I prepare to strike when Maura growled. She then made a motion with her head indicating to follow her. As the woman left we followed her.

"Bat." I said mid leap. My body turning into a small bat. Another thing you humans got right. Maura couldn't fly however so she jumped from roof to roof. She remained on all fours but jumped with such elegance and grace. I flew away searching for our prey.

* * *

She had walked to a nature preserve near my college. Perfect I thought. Maura however was no where to be seen. The hunger got to me as i followed her in my "human form". What will her death be? Merciful or vicious? Humane or cruel? It depends on who gets to her first.

You see i always bite the neck. Ensuring a quick merciful death. Whereas Maura loved shredding her prey. Leaving bite and claw mark across their corpse. Ripping arms from sockets ensuring a slow cruel death. The reason for this remains a mystery to me. Has she lost her humanity or is she simply a sociopath.

I stalked the woman slowly my fangs growing with each step. She turned to me as i slipped behind a tree.

"Hello?"

I stay still as she comes closer suddenly a warm hand grazes mine. When i turn to face her my eyes turned red. She screams and backs away.

"Stay away!" She yelled. "I'm warning you."

"Dont be afraid." I try to console her as i inch closer. I rubbed my fingers up her neck, the warmth radiating from it sent my hunger into overdrive. I felt a hand slap my face and saw her run. However she didn't get too far as a brown wolf descended from the trees. The woman backed away into a tree. Her body shaking as the wolf snarled at her.

The wolf suddenly whined as the woman sprayed mace in its direction. The look i saw on the wolf's face terrified even me. I watched as it let out a powerful howl. Anger filling its body and filling the air with a heavy weight. The weight seemed to push down on my shoulders. I inched closer as the wolf crouched down. No. i cant let her be mauled. I wasn't sure if it was my last once of humanity or the disgust of werewolves but i hated to see human suffering. The wolf pounced and the woman screamed. No. I couldn't let her suffer...

* * *

A terrible pain ran down my fore arm as blood filled my mouth. Warm tasty blood. When i opened my eyes i was hiding in the womans hair. My sharp fangs easily puncturing the carotid artery. I sighed relieved. It'll only be a few minutes of suffering. I sucked, gorging myself on the warm liquid. Filling me with warmth and strength. I moaned deeply as the beast inside me released itself. I pulled away and watched as blood poured out of the wound. I licked the wound as though it were my last meal not stopping till every ounce was devoured. I felt the woman go slack. She was dead. A merciful death tonight. Lucky girl.

As i pulled away i looked to my forearm. My eyes wide as i saw the reason for my terrible pain. The wolf's fangs pierce my arm when i protected the woman. I looked up to see wrath in its eyes. Demonic, cold, inhumane eyes. Suddenly the wolf pulled my arm with its fangs and threw me across the area.

"Bat!" I screamed and transformed just in time. I flew into a tree and watched the wolf. As she approached the corpse its body relaxed. Almost as if sighing disappointingly. I knew why. Unlike us vampires who hunt out of necessity..werewolves don't need to kill humans at all. Not for survival reasons anyway. Most werewolves actually protect humans, probably because they were still somewhat human. But some…

"Red." I called out to her having transformed back.

She looked up at me but said nothing. She was angry. The few wolves that do kill for whatever reason loved the thrill of it more that eating it. I took that away from her. She sniffed the corpse and sighed.

"If you are not gonna eat it, i'll get rid of it." i said appearing next to her. I went to pick up the body when she bared her teeth. I may have taken the thrill away but she still wanted to claim some part of the hunt. I backed away and waited for her to finish.

I watched with horror at the brutality she used. Even in death the woman couldn't catch a break. Maura ripped the arms out first. The crunching and popping of the shoulder joint pierced my undead heart and filled it with sadness. The way Maura clamped down into the flesh felt like stab wounds to my chest. But the thing that really did me in was the cruel way she finished the body off.

Her blood covered fangs pierced the other side of the womans neck and she lifted the corpse up slightly. Her brown eyes looked at me as she began shaking the body back and forth like a dog toy. Cold blood splattered across the ground, she shook the body like a puppy who got its first toy. She then tossed the body into the tree i was sitting in. the force vibrating up the small tree and filling my heart with fear.

As an ME Maura respected all the bodies that came through the morgue. As a werewolf she tossed them away like garbage once she grew bored. The dichotomy confused me. Did Maura have any humanity left? Or did she truly have a sadistic nature about her that can terrify even me? I didn't want to find out.

She had finished eating the parts she wanted. I sighed looking at the womans once beautiful face. Clenching my heart as the face was riddled with puncture wounds. If Maura got to her first i couldn't bare to hear the screams of agony she would have yelled.

* * *

I turned to her and she nodded. I carried the body to a small dirt path about 15 miles out of boston. Despite having her next to me, i still felt uneasy. The howls of other wolves filled the air. This was the border of werewolf territory.

One of the fiercest clans lived here. Fenrir. I heard legends of this clan. They were very protective of their own and would kill any trespassers on sight. This clan was only merciful to full humans. The other supernatural beings did not go here but Maura insisted this is where we dump the body. I placed the body down gently unsure of her plan.

I saw the massive cliff that towered into the sky. Amazed i began to walk toward it when Maura bit my shirt and pulled me back. I looked over to see a pack of wolves growling across the small creek. They all glared at us. The small creek all that separated us. They lived west of boston and to the east about the same distance lived a powerful vampire clan, Demonix. The two clans agreed to stay out of boston. To live on their own land and boston became a free for all for exiled beings like Maura and I.

Neither one of us were allowed into the clans. Maura for her brutality against humans and I for my humanity and altruism toward humans.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a man approaching the pack of wolves. He was in his human form but i could sense the power in his body. I hid behind Maura.

"Exiled one. Why have you returned?" He asked Maura he then glared at me. "And with a leech. You will never belong here. Leave while you still have the chance."

Maura simply grabbed the body with her teeth and tossed it into the pack. The members backed up as the crunching bones could be heard. The pack glared at us.

"Do you think i am intimidated by this? Do i need to scar your other eye." He threatened and extended his three claws holding them up to his face. Maura turned and said nothing. We heard the leader yell at us however.

"You are a monster, Maura Isles. You always were."

* * *

The moon shined upon my skin as i sat on the roof with Maura. Her beacon hill home providing a beautiful view of the city. After the hunt it was always nice to relax. Reflect. As i look at my forearm, Maura licked my wound. Apologizing. We sat in silence for several minutes. Finally I broke it.

"I had to. I couldn't watch you maul her." I said.

Maura stretched from her position and looked at me. She then looked at the ground and shrugged. Disregarding what i said. Like taking a life was nothing to her. Granted she has been transformed for about a decade but still.

"How can you just be so brutal. Why so intense? Do you enjoy the suffering? Why inflict the same torture you suffered through onto them?"

She turned away and growled. Clearly angered by my statement. I pet her back feeling the soft red brown fur. Felling the warmth up my fingertips.

I looked up at the sky. My mind wandered off as i remembered my first one.

My fangs dripping with blood as i bit into the teenager. Her body attempting to fight me off as i moaned deeply. The thunder cracking outside as i bled her dry. Her screams of agony tearing at my heart. I couldn't fight it. The beast inside me had come undone. I watched as she went limp. Licking up the blood off the floor like the desperate animal i was. I never cried so much in my life, sobbed as i mourned the life i took.

I noticed how much different this one was. I sniffled as i remember tonights kill. I mourned quietly but didnt cry. With each kill i mourn less. Shed fewer tears. Shake less. Have fewer regrets. And have more smiles. More joy. More arousal. The thought terrified me. As i began to cry. Not for the women i've killed but for me. I found myself smiling at the thought of killing more. What a pleasure the despair would bring me. I look over at Maura. Her sleeping form curled into a ball. I laid against her back and breathed deeply. I hum a song and think of different lyrics. A lament you could call it.

* * *

My name is Cailin Martin. I was once a human, just like you. One night i was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and became a creature of the night. Now i still love humans and try to spare them the suffering of my brutal sister. But i...i feel less concerned with your kind as the months have passed. Disgusting vile creatures. Weak only serving as food and amusement. Maura and I kill humans and yet...that is the only thing that makes me feel normal...like a human. I miss the feeling of humanity. Of benevolence. Miss the smile i brought people through saving them...now the only thing that brings me smiles is watching your pathetic life slip away. You humans are so cruel to each other. At least i show mercy. War, poverty, death, despair. All part of the human condition, of human existence. A smile crawls across my face as I realize the great irony in life.

This morning I was scared of losing my humanity….

Now im not sure it ever existed in the first place.

FIN

* * *

A/N: see i can write a "normal" (non incest) Maura and Cailin fic. Thoughts? Good bad indiffernet. Reviews make my day. Should I write a Maura one? Let me know.

Title roughly translated to: "Humanity is dead"


End file.
